A liquid crystal display technology is a display technology which is most broadly used at present, and is mainly applied to a television, a cellphone and a public information display device.
Modes of liquid crystal display can be divided into a Twisted Nematic (TN) mode, a Vertical-Alignment (VA) mode and an In-Plane Switching (IPS) mode. Wherein, a liquid crystal display device of VA mode can realize eight domains liquid crystal alignment in one pixel unit, so that a wider viewing angle is obtained, and an image displayed and output by the liquid crystal display device has higher contrast than the image displayed and output by another liquid crystal display device. Therefore, the liquid crystal display technology of the VA mode is widely applied to large-sized liquid crystal display devices. However, the eight domains liquid crystal alignment is usually realized in a charge sharing manner. In such a charge sharing manner, two adjacent gate lines are used in one pixel unit, which is relatively complex for wiring of an array substrate, and an aperture ratio of the pixel unit is relatively low.
To sum up, the liquid crystal display device of VA mode realizes the eight domains liquid crystal alignment in one pixel unit in the charge sharing manner, so two gates lines will be used; moreover, this manner is relatively complex, and the aperture ratio of the pixel unit is relatively low.